The Four Presents
"The Four Presents" is a song from the albums Big Red Car and Here Comes the Big Red Car. Song Credits Big Red Car * Written by Traditional * Arranged by: M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page * Published by EMI Music * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Vocals: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Lowrey Colour Glow Organ: Jeff Fatt * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Vibraslap: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Gerry Brady * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by: Rob Perez, Aaron Ruig, The Wiggles * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Here Comes the Big Red Car * Written by Traditional * Arranged by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Vocals: Greg Page * Manzillas: Gerry Brady * Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Originally Engineered by: Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez, The Wiggles * Originally Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios * Originally Mastered by: William Bowden * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley * Originally Mastered at: Festival Studios Apples and Bananas * Written and Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Simon Pryce, George Tseros, Emma Watkins Listen Song Lyrics I have four sisters beyond the sea Peri Meri Dixi Dominie And they each sent a present to me Peri Meri Dixi Dominie Petrum Patrum Paradisi Tempori Peri Meri Dixi Dominie The first sent a chicken without 'ere a bone Peri Meri Dixi Dominie The second sent a cherry without 'ere a stone Peri Meri Dixi Dominie Petrum Patrum Paradisi Tempori Peri Meri Dixi Dominie The third sent a book which no man could read Peri Meri Dixi Dominie The fourth sent a blanket without 'ere a thread Peri Meri Dixi Dominie Petrum Patrum Paradisi Tempori Peri Meri Dixi Dominie How can there be a chicken without 'ere a bone? Peri Meri Dixi Dominie How can there be a cherry without 'ere a stone? Peri Meri Dixi Dominie Petrum Patrum Paradisi Tempori Peri Meri Dixi Dominie How can there be a book which no one could read? Peri Meri Dixi Dominie How can there be a blanket without 'ere a thread? Peri Meri Dixi Dominie Petrum Patrum Paradisi Tempori Peri Meri Dixi Dominie When the chicken's in the eggshell, there is no bone Peri Meri Dixi Dominie When the cherry's in the bud, there is no stone Peri Meri Dixi Dominie Petrum Patrum Paradisi Tempori Peri Meri Dixi Dominie When the book's in the press, it cannot be read Peri Meri Dixi Dominie When the blanket's on the fleece, there is no thread Peri Meri Dixi Dominie Petrum Patrum Paradisi Tempori Peri Meri Dixi Dominie Peri Meri Dixi Dominie Trivia * This was named after a folk song called "The Riddle Song". * The 1995 version plays in D while the 2014 version plays in E. * The word Traditional is only credited in the Big Red Car album, but the Apples and Bananas one. * The song is re-worded to "Perry Merry" in Nursery Rhymes 2 Video Appearances *Apples and Bananas Album Appearances *Big Red Car *Here Comes The Big Red Car * Apples and Bananas * Nursery Rhymes 2 Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Duet songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Nonsense Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Folk Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Songwriter unknown Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Nursery Rhymes 2 Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes